Stolen
by AmyClaireCullen
Summary: Renesmee Cullen was kidnapped at the age of 3. Her family has never stopped hunting for her. Wishing for her safe return someday. What happens when Renesmee is found in the least place expected. will she remember her family? Will she remember Jacob?
1. Chapter 1: Grief

Chapter 1

Esme POV

"Esme! Annabelle is performing this weekend!" I heard dear Alice yell from the other room. Alice was probably having another one of her visions again about my great great niece Annabelle. I barely ever got to see her, and from what I heard about her, she was just like my sister Katrina.

"Sweetheart, we don't have to see her if you don't want too," my darling husband Carlisle answered.

I thought about it for a second and fought myself if I should do it or not. I finally agreed with myself on seeing Annabelle perform, "Carlisle, I think I should go see her. She's growing up so fast, and I have no one else to go see besides her."

Annabelle didn't know I've ever existed. She was adopted when she was born because my great niece died after child birth. She didn't even get to see Annabelle's beautiful face. It made me shudder to think about never seeing one's own child.

"I'll go buy tickets online now," said Alice eagerly.

"Okay sweetie, come down soon. Edward and Bella should be back from

She looked straight into my eyes and laughed as she said, " actually 19 minutes and it's about to be 18 of I don't buy the tickets now." we all chuckled again and let her go upstairs. Jasper followed her close behind.

19 minutes later Alice was done buying the tickets and Edward and Bella entered through the front door and joined us in the living room. They both looked sad and I knew why. They didn't go hunting. They went looking for her. Renesmee. They missed her so much, and they would never give up looking for her. Edward shook his head, after reading my thoughts. From the look on their sad faces, again there was no luck. Edward shook his head yes again.

We all sat on the couch silently till Bella got up and started yelling, "God damn it Edward!"

We were all shocked. She has never yelled at Edward before. Well, even if she had she never went so far to use curse words. She stormed upstairs to Edward's old room and slammed the door hard enough to almost break it. I just starred at Edward. "What happened?" I thought.

He motioned me up and said quietly, "Esme, Carlisle. I need to talk to you. In private." agreed we both got up and made our way outside following Edward. He looked really upset.

When we got deeper into the forest Edward stopped and spoke, "Bella and I found out Renesmee's old location. With the Denali Coven. With Tanya"

Before I could process what Edward just said, Carlisle spoke, "What! And we thought they were our allies!"

"I know Carlisle. While Bella and I were hunting we found one of them here. They said they snook Renesmee away when we left her alone that one time, so she could be safe with them. They said they didn't want to tell us so they could keep her precious to them." Edward spit out that last sentence like it was poison. I gasped.

"They said they kept her safe until she matured, and let her to fend on her own. Making sure she would never find us. They came to find us here because they saw Renesmee get picked up and adopted by a human family. They just wanted to tell us that she was safe and to never expect l to see her again. Bella and I were shocked. We attacked the one who came to tell us and killed him out of anger. Bella's very upset, and so am I. She told me to tell you what happened, but I said we would wait to tell you. She didn't want that, and that's why she's mad." Edward looked as if he would be balling if he could.

"I'm so sorry son." Carlisle looked as pained as I was. I walked over to Edward and hugged him, holding him close.

We walked back to the house and told the rest of the family. They were upset just the same. Bella finally came down after she realized Edward told us what happened. I think she was very relieved. We sat there in silence just taking in how much we all missed Renesmee. We wondered what her life was like now. If she even had a life? What would her human family do when they realized she'll never look older than 18? We were all so worried.

Alice was the first to break the silence and make us all feel better, " I know we all miss Renesmee a lot, but we must all agree to let her go for now. We have a show to go to this weekend!" after Alice told us that we all sighed and let go of it for now. I was excited to see Annabelle, and I was just plain happy Renesmee was safe for now. For now.

Jacob's POV

Life is hard without her. Without my imprint. Edward and Bella called and told me what happened this afternoon with the man from the Denali clan. After hearing the conversation I hung up and threw my phone against the wall, smashing it into a thousand pieces, and making a dent in the wall. I was never going to see her again. My heart broke and sank down in my chest. Even if Edward and Bella have given up, I haven't! I will never give up finding her. She was my soul.

My anger was washed out when I heard a knock at my door. I heard a soft voice from behind it and I immediately knew who it was. Rebecca. My favorite sister. "Come in!" I yelled.

She came in. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing a beautiful dress. It was a little revealing. I scowled at her. She looked at my sad face and stared at me until she's spoke, "You don't like it huh? I'm going out with Rick he's waiting outside. I just wanted to ask you if you could do a big favor for me?" oh, that's why she came up here. To ask me to do a favor me. I should have known. Rick was my sister's husband. She loved him so much, and I didn't know why because he was a kiss ass type of man. He reminded me so much of the Cullen's, and that just made me miss Renesmee more. Rebecca had one child and she was 16. Her name was Savanna. She was so gorgeous and loved to dance. She was really good at it too. A couple years ago they sent her to a professional dance boarding school in Seattle. She loved it so much there, and barely ever visited here. It made us all a little pissed.

Rebecca made eye contact with me again and spoke sincere from her heart, "Rick and I were supposed to go to Hawaii on Saturday, as you know, and I was wondering if you could go see Savanna's dance recital. I told her we couldn't make it and it made her so upset, then I said maybe uncle Jake could come. Could you please go for us? I bought you a ticket! Please, please, please?" she begged, I finally gave in.

"Okay fine. But you're paying for gas. I am totally broke."

She got up and embraced me in a large hug, "Thank you! Thank You!

Thank You! I will totally make it up to you." she hugged me once more and left, as Rick honked his horn from outside. Great. At Least this might take my mind off of Renesmee. But deep in my heart I knew nothing could.

Edward's POV

Alice was as chipper as ever. And that's saying something. We all noticed it. But not even Jasper could get it out of her. I searched her mind for endless hours and all I heard was, "wait, wait, wait. I'll tell you if you wait." It was so confusing, and I was starting to lose my mind.

Bella was very upset. And it hurt me to see her like this. I wanted the pain to go away from her heart, but it didn't I away from mine either, so it was a pointless effort.

Tonight was Annabelle's concert. We were all excited and made a huge deal about it

Emmett and Rosalie were making out on the couch when I walked in. Eww! It was still gross every time I saw it! Kissing Rosalie would be like kissing a dead bug. Bleh! I quickly walked passed them to go to the kitchen. Bella was waiting with Esme at the counter. She turned around as she heard me come in. Beautiful. She looked absolutely breath-taking. Her hair was curled in perfect curls that landed softly on her back effortless. She was wearing a red strapless dress that came up right before her knees. I gasped and she smiled.

"Oh! So you like it?" she flirted with me before bursting out with laughter. I laughed just as hard as her.

Esme touched us both on the shoulders as she spoke, "Time to go you two love birds. I don't want to be late to my only living relatives dance recital!" we both chuckled again. Esme gave me a sarcastic 'thanks a lot' look, then walked away to get into the car.

"Those two are impossible!" Esme thought and I laughed again. Bella gave me a look like I was crazy. It just made me chuckle more.

She looked a little annoyed as she grabbed my arm and pulled me along, "Come on Edward, Esme's right. Let's go before we upset her more."

When we got to the garage I stopped Bella and turned her around so I could stare deeply into her eyes. I loved her so much. She tried to pull away, but before she could I kissed her passionately. She moaned a bit before pulling away and smiled at me to get into the car. Tonight was going to be good. I could just feel it.

Jacob's POV

I sped down the road at almost 70 mph. I couldn't be late tonight! It was such an important night for Savanna, and she expected me to be there on time in the front row center! I just couldn't be late. I finally reached Ella's school of dance and performing arts, so I drove around trying to find a parking space. Shit this school was big! It was seven times bigger than my old high school. Well, my old high school felt smaller than my house.

Finally I found a spot, but it was really far away from the building. I ran extremely fast to get to the front door. I reached it and bolted inside giving the usher my tickets and ran inside and found my spot in the front row right as the show began. Then I smelled it. That horrible, yet familiar smell. Vampires. I looked to my left and saw Carlisle. He smiled at me then looked back at the stage. They Cullen's were all her and one by one they turned to their right and game me a smug look. I was really uncomfortable. Then the light went down and music started playing.

Jacob's POV

I sped down the road at almost 70 mph. I couldn't be late tonight! It was such an important night for Savanna, and she expected me to be there on time in the front row center! I just couldn't be late. I finally reached Ella's school of dance and performing arts, so I drove around trying to find a parking space. Shit this school was big! It was seven times bigger than my old high school. Well, my old high school felt smaller than my house.

Finally I found a spot, but it was really far away from the building. I ran extremely fast to get to the front door. I reached it and bolted inside giving the usher my tickets and ran inside and found my spot in the front row right as the show began. Then I smelled it. That horrible, but familiar smell. Vampires. I looked to my left and saw Carlisle. He smiled at me then looked back at the stage. They Cullen's were all her and, one by one, they turned to their right and game me a smug look. I was really uncomfortable. Then the light went down and music started playing.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella's Lullaby

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters (only a couple). I love reviews and I will upload ASAP! Probably today or tomorrow. I have a great story/ plot line planned, and I hope you enjoy!

Edwards POV

So many thoughts around me. It made it hard to concentrate on the opening of the show. Even if I couldn't read minds the smell of blood and the pound of beating hearts were distracting too. I'm glad Japer stayed home. He would've killed someone by now.

The curtain opened as the overture stopped playing. Alice said that the show was just a mix of diffident songs and performances by the students. I knew how much this even meant for Esme, but I didn't really care.

I didn't even notice the program in my lap until the light reflected off the stage, to the program, and into my eyes. For a human that might have been a blinding light, but for me it was only a little noticeable. I lifted the program open, but before I could read the cast list, I saw Bella look over to her right. Then I smelled it. Jacob. The smell was so revolting! Every one of us noticed and glared at Jacob as he sat down next to Carlisle. I tried to read his mind, but there were too many other loud minds in this room, I would've had to been sitting next to him to hear his thought better.

Alice was almost jumping out of her chair with excitement, and I think it just bothered all of us. I just wanted to get it out of her! Bella noticed my anxiety and turned over to kiss me slightly. Just a peck, but it sent shivers down our spines. I smiled back at her and looked back at the stage.

The music started playing and the cast came out. The cast took turns dancing a routine of their specialties to the 'Eye of the Tiger'. I had to hand it to them. A lot of them were really bad dancers, but just a special few were as graceful as vampires.

There were 15 cast members, only 3 stood out to me. The first was a tall girl with long, dark, rustic hair. She wore a beautiful beaded, gold mask that covered her whole face. The second was a petite girl with her hair tied in a bun. She had a gorgeous smile, and a perfect ballet dance solo to the song. The last was Esme's great great niece. She looked a tiny bit like Esme, and she had so much grace. Way more than the other girls did. For some reason I felt I knew all of these girls, but I've only ever seen one before, and that was Esme's great great niece. they all had on beautiful masks to go with the theme of the program, masquerade ball.

Bella turned to me after the first song finished, " At least three of them have skill and grace."

I laughed at her comment, " You noticed too?"

Then the second song started to play. It was a solo dance to, 'Rolling in the Deep'. It was the graceful Annabelle, who blew all of our minds away with her jazz/ hiphop routine to Rolling in the Deep. I looked at Esme, who was sitting next to Carlisle. She looked so proud of Annabelle.

The song soon ended, and 12 more students who I didn't care about performed. Then the beautiful dark haired girl came out. She did her hiphop dance to a song I didn't know called, 'Super bass'. Then it hit me. I knew this girl. It was Savanna. Jacobs niece. That's why he was here. She was very good, and I was glad to see her glance at Jacob and smile. She was happy that he was here.

The girl after that was the other girl I thought I recognized. She was the one with her hair in a bun. She was also the only one here who did a ballet routine. I am guessing she only knew how to do ballet. She walked down to the center of the stage. She curtsied to the audience as a giant master piano rolled out onto the stage. She was so graceful. The emcee Spoke, " Ms. Smith would like to dedicate this song to the people she never knew." That was sweet of her to dedicate a song to someone. It seemed none of the other dancers cared about other people.

Right as the song started I heard Carlisle speak only soft enough for us vampires to hear, " Jacob's fainted. He's fine, but I don't know why he did. Hopefully he will come out of it soon."

We were all shocked. Why did Jacob faint? Then the song started as this girl danced her way around the stage. Then I realized exactly why Jacob fainted. If I could faint, I would've done it now too.

Jacob's POV

Savanna's dance was amazing. She worked really hard, and did a great job in it. In the middle of the song I saw her glance at me and smile. I knew I made her feel a lot better that even though her parents couldn't come to the recital, I could.

The song ended as Savanna walked off stage. Then a new girl came on stage. The announcer started to speak, but I didn't notice because everything was going black. My head hit my shoulder and I didn't hear anything after that, and I didn't know why.

Bella's POV

We were all worried about Jacob fainting, but this girl pulled our eyes to her. We just couldn't look away. The song started playing and I knew this song too well. It was my lullaby. MY lullaby. This beautiful girl was starting to become more and more familiar to me. My yes snapped to Edward then back to the stage. If I could cry I would've. I couldn't tell if this was real or just a dream.

Our song ended and the little girl bowed as the announcer spoke, " We would like our three most hard working students of the week to come on stage and do their well prepared dance for us. Please welcome back to the stage, Annabelle Cauchon, Savanna Steves, and Renesmee Smith." the applause was making me dizzy. The tree girls got on stage and got into position. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked out of the theater. Edward didn't follow. I got sad stares from my whole family, as I zoomed out of the theater. It was Renesmee. My Renesmee.


	3. Chapter 3: Renesmee Smith

Disclaimer: Sorry this chapter is so fast paced and short… I just needed to get al this out before the story plot line slows down a little. This is more of just a chapter of details that you will need to know. I will post more asap probably tomorrow. I will slow down the plot more and make it longer, don't worry. Lots of chapters ahead! You guys are the best, and thanks for reviewing it makes my day!

Chapter 3

Edwards POV

It was when he said her name that we all freaked out. So many minds started racing around in my head. I tried to pay attention to just my mind, but it was too hard with all my families thoughts racing around. I finally snapped out of my daze of minds when one mind came out the loudest. It was Jacobs, 'Edward! Edward! What should I do? Please stop me from running up there now! Help, Renesmee!'

I quietly spoke to Carlisle to hold Jacob back. He did and Jacob started to cry. I knew how hard this was for him to deal with, and even though he wanted my daughter I still felt a bit bad for him, and the situation he was in.

Bella had left the theater a while ago, and I really wished she was here because it was hard being here without her. I wanted to cry too. I missed my Renesmee. We all did. I finally came up with a solution about Renesmee before the song was over. I would go congratulate her and get her information. I knew Jacob wouldn't leave here without seeing her, so I would let him come too if he wanted too.

The song soon ended and the family and Jacob were the fastest to get up out of the whole theater. I speed walked out the doors of the theater and met Bella on my way out. I told Bella the plan, and she agreed to join me. Jacob met me in the lobby 15 minuets later.

"I can't. I can't do it Edward. It's not my choice. I'll be watching though." Jacob spoke.

Bella replied sweetly, "Its okay Jacob. I understand. Just stay close, but not too close. "

Jacob nodded and we walked to the performers appearing from back stage. We first saw Savanna come out and look around for Jacob. When she spotted Jacob she ran and jumped into his arms. He was a little bit distracted with Renesmee, but he still enjoyed seeing Savanna.

The Annabelle came out and Esme smiled. Even though she couldn't say hello she still loves seeing her smile.

Then I saw Renesmee. She was as beautiful as ever. Her hair was still tied in a bun, but her outfit was changed into just a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She looked around the crowd for someone, but wasn't seeming to find that person. She then looked sad. Bella and I slowly walked over to her.

Renesmee POV

After the show was over I went backstage to go change into more comfortable clothing. I chose a pair of blue sweatpants and a red sweatshirt. I decided to leave my hair up so it wouldn't get in my way.

I made my way to the lobby and tried to find my step parents. I'd didn't see them. They probably didn't come because of how much they hated the performing arts. Mostly dancing. But they let me do it anyway because of how much I loved it.

I searched the crowd some more before finding two people I've never met before walk up to me. It was two teenagers. One was a girl who looked incredibly gorgeous and one was a boy who was a bit taller, but still was gorgeous beyond belief.

The boy walked up to me first and introduced himself, "Hello Renesmee! My name is Edward and I thought you were absolutely incredible tonight!"

"Hi, I'm his sister Bella. You did do a fantabulous job tonight!"

"Thank you do much! I'm glad to see I have fans. My parents don't really like my dance recitals so they don't come. I don't usually get people to come. So it's nice to see people liking my performance!" I curtsied jokingly and they laughed quietly. They seemed to be the only people to get my humor. I was so bad at it.

"It's so nice to meet you Renesmee! I hope to see you again soon. Maybe at your next dance recital. How old are you again?"

Oh! ummm, " I just turned seventeen a couple weeks ago. " I think..., " how old are you guys?"

Edward spoke, " I'm eighteen and so is Bella. "

"Do you guys live around here or our you just seeing the show?"

"We're just seeing the show. Edwards a great musician he plays piano." Bella said.

"Oh, cool! So do I! I'm actually not that good though. I played it when I was little. Then my adoptive family wanted me to stop." When I was little I really didn't want to stop, but I didn't want to disappoint my vampire family. Mostly Zenia.

Then Marco walked up. Marco was my sweet boyfriend. He was everything you could ask for in a boy, but I didn't love him. I just had him for show. He was the most popular boy and I was the most popular girl, so we HAD to be together. He came up hugged me in his arms tightly before kissing me. He kissed me so passionately. I could feel and hear his heartbeat pick up. Mine stayed the same fast pace as usual. Edward cleared his throat and I stopped abruptly.

"Marco! Stop! Sorry Bella, Edward, this is Marco my boyfriend. Honey, I have to go see find Sam and Elena. They'll be upset I haven't called by now. Bye Bella, and Edward. Nice to meet you and hopefully we'll see you around."

"Bye Renesmee!" all three of them said in unison before I took of towards the parking lot looking for my car.

Jacobs POV

It almost tore my heart in half when I saw Renesmee kiss that little ass hole. I could only see Edward and Bella look at me and give me a sad look before looking back at Renesmee. After that I walked out of the lobby and to my car. My chest ached and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face.

Renesmee POV

"No Elena. I can drive myself home, it okay."

"Renesmee, I just want you to be safe. Make sure you get the keys under the front porch step. We'll be at Mama's till late tonight."

"Okay. Bye. Have a good time tonight."

"Thanks honey. Bye." I hung up the phone on my step mom Elena and drove off out of the theater parking lot.

I drove down the road and turned on the radio. The song was, 'Setting Fire to the Flames' by Adele.

I started to dance to the song. It was so much fun. I started to belt the song out. My whole world disappeared when I was singing until my car swerved and my vision went black.

Jacobs POV

I drove down the road at full speed until I couldn't take it anymore, so I pulled over so I wouldn't crash the car. All I could think about was how Renesmee didn't even know who we were. Who I was. I missed her and I wanted her to be happy and safe. She grew up without us, and we didn't get to see her grow up either. In the midst of all my mental sulking I saw a car coming. it was Renesmee coming home. Before the car passed by I felt danger. Renesmee was in trouble. The I saw a light fly by, and a screech of tires. Then I smelt the blood. But not her blood.


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these amazing characters! (but I wish I did) Sorry this chapter is short too. It will get longer over time. I Hope you like this chapter. I have a great story ahead, i'm just getting into the story in these few chapters. I will post as much as I can. I am really busy, but i'll try to post every other day or so. enjoy guys! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Chapter 4

Jacobs POV

I jumped out of my car and ran to the crash sight. It was only a couple hundred yards away and it took me only a couple seconds. Once I got there, I ran towards both the crashed cars.

Renesmee's car was a black Mercedes that was t-boned by a red truck. I ran towards her car to open her door. She was unconscious, but had no cuts or scrapes anywhere. Probably because of her impenetrable skin as a half vampire. I grabbed her out of the car and set her softly on he ground so I could call the police. I grabbed my blackberry and dialed 911. They were on the way and would be here in 5 minuets.

I went to go check in the other guy who t-bones Renesmee, but I really didn't like him. Probably because I was just totally pissed he did it in the first place. When the police got here I told them the whole story, kissed Renesmee's cheek, found out where they were taking her, and left.

Wow. Touching Renesmee was like touching a piece of heaven. Her skin in my hands was like magical. It was an amazing feeling. I wished I could feel it all the time. Have her with me all the time, but I couldn't because she was gone now. Living her own life while I just sat back and watched. At least she was happy, and that's all that mattered to me. I hope she was happy.

I drove home again in silence. Nothing was going to be the same anymore, but I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Renesmee POV

(a couple weeks later)

It's been a few weeks since the accident and I have not only fully recovered, but had gotten no cuts or scrapes or injuries at all. Since my skin was impenetrable the glass shards from the windshield when it shattered didn't slice me open at all.

I actually have no recollection of that night. All I remembered was that I wasn't paying attention to the road, and got t-boned and woke up in the hospital. It was an awful feeling that I didn't know how the police found me. I just guessed that someone saw the crash and called them. My new friends Edward and Bella came by my house to see if I was okay one night. I thought it was really sweet that they took time out of their night for me.

My adoptive parents absolutely hated Bella and Edward though. Whenever they would come over my adoptive mom, Elena, would be totally rude and a big smart ass, while my adoptive father would just stand back and vigorously question them to death. I had to say I did miss being with the Denali Coven. They were always really sweet and understanding about me. They taught me how to hunt and kill animals, how to act like a human, and how to breath less frequently. The Denali Coven told me that my real parents were really good people that just didn't have the right to take care of me. So apparently one of their newest family members at the time, Zenia, kept me as her own so I would be safe and grow up in a better environment. I have a really great time growing up with them, but it broke my heart when they left me. When I reached the max of my aging they told me they would have to leave me with a human family to survive with until I could survive on my own. So they left me with the Smith's.

Today was a big day. It was my last birthday of aging. I would now finally stop aging and stay 18 forever. My new friends Bella and Edward invited me and my best friend, Annabelle, over to a birthday party for me tonight. I was so excited! When Bella and Edward asked Sam and Elena if I could go over tonight, they just shook their heads rudely and said no, but out of countless hours of begging I finally got them to let me go. I would just have to be back by 11.

The party started at 6 PM, but I had to pick up Annabelle at the boarding school at 5PM because Edward and Bella lived in Forks, and Forks was at least an hour drive from here. Annabelle still went to the boarding school, but I had to 'take a break' and recover for a while so I was staying with Sam and Elena.

My day flew by and it was already 4PM in no time. I started to get ready. I took a long shower and washed my hair in my favorite smelling strawberry citrus shampoo and conditioner. Then I went to go do my sexy looking makeup just in case any cute boys were going to be at their house for some reason. Then I grabbed a super short, adorable, vintage mini sun dress. I put it carefully over my head trying not to mess up my natural curls. It hung right below my middle thigh and had a bit of a flow texture to it. I added some vintage swing dancing shoes for style and I was off. I made it to the school to pick up Annabelle just in time before we headed on the road. I was extra careful with driving this time.

We finally reached the Edward and Bella's family house and it was stunning! It looked as if it could be four times the size of the Smith's house. I hopped out of the car and met Annabelle on the front porch.

"This place is incredible isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah totally. I wonder what it's like inside?" I said. Just like that the large front entry door opened and a older lady about in her 30's I guessed stepped out to introduce herself.

"Hello! I'm Esme Cullen. You must be Renesmee, and you must be Annabelle. Nice to meet you! Please come in. The boys are just watching football, and the girls are covering in the kitchen. Edward and Bella will be right down." she gestured us inside to a large room that looked like the kitchen. Wow. This place was amazing inside too. I heard yelling from the other room and I guessed it was the boys watching football. Wait, boys?

"Excuse me Esme, what do you mean by boys? How many boys and girls are there here including you, Edward, and Bella?" I asked.

"Well, we have 4 girls and 4 boys living in this house. My husband, Carlisle, and I adopt love to adopt! Here. I'll go introduce you to everyone." she moved us to the living room where 3 males sat down watching football, " Guys, this is Renesmee and Annabelle. Renesmee and Annabelle's this is Jasper, Emmett, and my husband Carlisle." the western looking one was Jasper, the tall muscular one was Emmett, and the man who looked as if he was in his 30's Carlisle. Each one looked incredibly gorgeous. Too gorgeous to be human. Oh shit. They were vampires. how did I not know this? Edward and Bella looked too perfect to be true too. Oh god. What did I get myself into this time?

Then she took us back to the kitchen into the dining room to see two gorgeous woman vampires sitting down talking about I think their husbands, "Renesmee and Annabelle, this is Rosalie and Alice. " Rosalie was tall, but had a gorgeous face and adorable long, blond hair. Alice was amazing too. She was medium hight and had pixie looking hair, well, actually her whole body looked like she could be a pixie.

Esme told us to wait in the kitchen while she grabbed something until Edward and Bella came down. When they did, I pretended not to show that I knew they were vampires. I had to admit to myself that I was scared. I didn't want anyone to hurt Annabelle or I. Mostly Annabelle because she was much more fragile than I was. Bella and Edward told us to come into the living room, and as we walked in I saw the whole family standing there.

"Surprise!" they all yelled.

"Happy birthday Renesmee! Im so glad we get to spend your birthday night with you!" Bella said as she hugged me in a tight embrace. I tried not to cringe when she did it, I was just so damn scared.

"Time for presents!" the pixie girl Alice yelled.

"No, No No! You didn't have to get me presents! I barely even know you g-" I tried to oppose, but I was stopped instantly.

"Don't worry about it! We want to thank you for being so kind to our children. Bella and Edward don't have many friends." Carlisle said kindly. Edward and Bella looked at him with anger. I knew they were gonna get him back for that one.

I gave in and went to the coffee table in the living room where they had a couple presents laid out. I could tell by the house that they were a wealthy family. The first present was a blue box that was wrapped with silver ribbon. I read the tag

and it said, 'thanks for being a friend to our little bro and sis. -Emmett and Rosalie'

Wow. I don't know that EVERYONE was gonna give me a gift. I was a little mad and upset, but that all disappeared from how happy I was that I had a mini family to be with on my birth night. I opened the gift and it was a gift card to bath and body works. How did they know that was my favorite store? This family was awesome! The next was a big box with a pink ribbon on it. The tag read, 'You were awesome in that show! Hope to see you dance more sometime soon! Happy Birthday! - Jasper and Alice'.

Awwwww! So sweet of them. I opened the box and it was a gorgeous dress from anthropology. I loved it!

"Thanks guys! I love it!" I said in appreciation.

There were two boxed left. One was a tiny box from Edward and Bella. And the other was a larger box from Esme and Carlisle. I opened Esme and Carlisle's first. It was a cookbook on how to make delicious cookies. I loved cookies.

I tried to tell them how much I liked the gift, "I love love love it! I love baking cookies! On my free time of coarse.".

"Esme replied with a happy smile on her face, "Glad you like it! We love making cookies too on our free time. Edward and Bella love ginger snaps. Maybe you do too?"

Yeah right! No shit! I chuckled to myself. How would they freaking like freaking ginger snaps if they fucking don't eat? Everyone looked at me curious of what I just thought. "Thanks. " I said again.

The last present was Edward and Bella's. It was a small box with my favorite color wrapping, green. I opened it and it was a locket. "You can put anything special in it. It was my birth mother's." Edward told me.

"Wow. It's pretty amazing. I love it! Thanks. Maybe I'll put a picture of all of us. This is more fun then I've had in a long time. I haven't had a birthday party since I was two. And I don't even remember it. All I know is I had a birthday party." I laughed to myself. For some reason I felt at home with this group of vampires. More at home than with the Denali Coven.

After that we had some cake. Well, only Annabelle and I had cake, then it was time for me to leave.

"Thanks so much for coming over! And happy birthday, girl!" Bella hugged me as I walked out of the door. I said goodbye to everybody else and hugged them. Then I went to my car and drove off. On the whole ride home all I could think about was the Cullen's. Why did they like me so much? Why didn't they attack Annabelle and I? Why did they want me over at their house on my birthday? If it wasn't to eat me, then what was it for?


	5. Chapter 5: Graduation Day

Disclaimer: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! My desktop computer broke, and I couldn't upload for a while. Again, there is a big story ahead! So just be patient with these boring chapters, I promise it will all pay off in the end! Sorry about my editing on these chapters, my computer is having computer problems. You guys are the best and thanks for the reviews! I love reviews!

Renesmee's POV

It been weeks since my birthday. Actually 9 months, 3 days, and 10 hours since. Over the months the only important thing I did was school. Oh, uneventful school. All I do is wake up, go to school, go back to my boarding school room, practice my dance routine, call my friends, then go to sleep. It was like that every single day. Edward and Bella were becoming my best friends. (well besides Annabelle of coarse.) We talked on the phone almost every night. They always loved to listen to my uneventful days and problems, and that made me feel incredibly loved by my friends. My friends were the most important thing to me since Sam and Elena were some of the worst most ignorant step parents ever! All they did was complain. They never listened to me. I told Bella, Edward, and Annabelle all this and they agreed that I should move out after graduation.

Elena and Sam never allowed me outside after dark, so my hunting schedule was hard to follow. I tried to go as long as I could without blood, until I just agreed with myself to sneak out, even though I was raised to do better. I remember that first night of sneaking out. I was so nervous. I started arguing with myself over going.

'Come on Renesmee! Your going to eat a human if you don't hunt soon!'

But it wrong to this to Elena and Sam. What it they find out I was gone?

'Who cares about Elena and Sam. Your going to be in even more trouble of you don't go hunting!'.

Fine. I guess your right. I'll go.

I finally agreed to let myself go, and I came back unnoticed, and fully thirst quenched. it was a good feeling and I did it often after that.

Tomorrow was graduation day, and I was so excited to be finally graduating from my first and last schooling year. Of coarse, I wanted more, but I knew that wouldn't happen because I would always looks eighteen.

I was so nervous about tomorrow, that I couldn't think. My brain was spinning around in all diffirent directions. I was all alone in my cold, small, dark room. I wish I had my friends with me. I was feeling so alone. I got up from my desk chair and walked over to my closet. I switched on the light and searched for my best running clothes. I decided on a pair of blue short running shorts, a white sports bra, and my favorite Nike track shoes. They were bright green and made me feel unique, but more normal than usual. I grabbed my iPod and headed out the door.

I really wish I didn't have to live with Elena and Sam. They hated me, but they knew that I wanted to move out after graduation, so they kept me for the last couple of months out of kindness. Kindness my ass. They just didn't want to look bad.

I invited Bella and Edward and their families to my graduation, then my graduation show after. I was so excited for having them come! It was like having the family I never had there. I loved the Cullen's. They were so kind to me, and I loved having 'siblings' for a while, and Carlisle and Esme had been becoming more of parents to me.

I haven't told them yet that I know they are vampires. I don't think they know I know either. They don't seem too much of a threat to me. They are always nice, and caring around me so I guessed they weren't too much of a threat to me or my best friend Annabelle, who was more vulnerable than I was.

As I was running down the sidewalk near the Smith's house, I saw Annabelle running too.

I caught up with her, " Hey Annie." I took my earphones out and panted. Even though I was a Hybrid Vampire, I was still pretty slow. I loved to run, and I could do it faster then humans, but not as fast as a vampire. I figured all this out while I was with the Denali Coven.

"Hey Renny. Whats up? I know what's up, your running off stress aren't you? You know you are. I sure am."

I just laughed, " Yes Annie, I am running off stress. I just can't wait for tomorrow. I'm just glad to be leaving the Smith's."

She grinned, "Me too Renesmee. I'm tired of school. Hey, did you find a place to stay?"

"Yeah. Well, kinda no. Remember all that money that my old adoptive parents gave me?" she nodded, "Well I have a ton of it, and I'm gonna stay at the local motel for a while. Its cheep and I'll stay there until I can find a place on my own. Just please don't tell the Cullen's?"

Annabelle had gotten to know the Cullen's just as much as I had, and they loved her just as much as me. She couldn't keep secrets from them, but if she told them I was staying at a motel, they would freak out and tell me to stay with them. I just couldn't. Its a pride thing.

She opened her mouth before speaking, "Fine! But you gotta promise to find a place as soon as you can! I know you have a ton of money, but get a job too, so you don't loose all of it before buying your own place. Renesmee I swear I will only tell the Cullen's if you are in trouble okay?"

"Fine with me Ann. Just don't tell them unless I need to. Come on, we should keep our heart rate up."

Annie yelled as she ran off, "Sorry Renny, I have to go this way to get back. I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Graduate of 2010.".

"Kay! Bye!" I started running off. I turned back on my iPod to the song, 'I'm Sexy and I Know It'. When I got closer to the woods I ran a bit faster. More than human speed. This was my real work out. It felt like I ran for hours. I was almost nearing Forks, when I heard it. A low, deep, growl coming from behind me. I started running faster, while not daring to look behind me. I started to get scared.

When I reached a cliff I stopped and slowly turned to look behind me. It was a man. Probably my height with dark blond hair, and a muscular pail body. I could smell that he was a vampire, and not a vegetarian one like me.I could tell from the blood satins on his shirt.

I stepped back another step towards the cliff, knocking some rubble off the edge. He smiled, "So this is the famous hybrid, Renesmee. I've heard so much about you. Your pretty amazing aren't you? Gone through so much in your life. Too bad I have to kill you. " he snickered and I started to freak out.

"Who-who-who are you?" I stuttered.

He looked at me straight in the eyes, and stepped towards me, "No one you should know. Enjoy your fall, little Hybrid."

I felt him fling himself towards me as he pushed me off the cliff. Why didn't he rip my head off? Pushing me off a cliff would only partially harm me. Why didn't he actually kill me? Or was he just plain old stupid?

I started to fall, feeling my stomach drop instantly. I felt like I was flying, but I knew the ice cold water impact would be very painful. Then I looked down and screamed the most high pitched agonizing scream ever know to the town of Forks. Below me, there were hundreds of razor sharp, pointy boulders awaiting my fall.

Then everything went black.

I could see my life flash before my eyes. All the times with the Delani Coven faded away, and so did my last year at the boarding school in Seattle. Then a new memory hit me. It was a memory of my old family. I couldn't see their faces or hear their voices, but I remember my first Christmas with them, and how they would dress me up in beautiful designer dresses that I would simply grow out of the next day. Then my last memory was of a boy. He was tall, and acted like my brother, so I guessed he was. He ran with me. All around the house then outside before falling on the ground softly. I remember him tickling me so much that II couldn't breath. Now that was a happy moment. And it all faded away so fast. Then I heard the most awful noise.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

I couldn't think straight, was I dead? I opened my eyes reluctantly and saw Carlisle starring down at me with Bella and Edward at his side. I was in a hospital bed with tubes attached to me everywhere.

I tried to speak, but only a hoarse dull voice came out, "Well this is awkward. Why are you here? What happened?"

Carlisle laughed, "Remember, I'm a Doctor? Your in our house in my emergency medical room. You family gave me the permission to bring you here. Renesmee, we know your half vampire, and we know you know that we're vampires too."

"No! But ho-" I tried to speak but he interrupted, "We found out because you apparently fell 50 feet onto a pile of boulders in the ocean and lived to tell the tail with barely any scratches or bruises at all."

"Oh." is all I said. This is bad.

"We were so worried about you! Our friend Jacob saw you fall and got you out before you drowned. Do you remember what happened before you fell Renesmee?" Bella asked frantically.

I tried to speak, but it still hurt a lot, "Yes. A man pushed me over the cliff. Wait, but who's this Jacob? And when can I tell him thanks for saving my life?"

Carlisle looked to Edward and Bella, then back to me, "You don't remember Jacob? Well, never mind, you can meet him as soon as he gets back. He's out of town for a couple weeks. He left a few days ago. You've been out of it for a while. Three days to be exact."

Oh no! I missed graduation! It can't be, " Wait! No, no, no, no, no, no! I can't miss graduation! I've been looking forward to it all year!" I started sobbing. It hurt, but I had to do it. Bella came over to hug me.

"It's okay Renesmee. You'll still get that diploma, and they rescheduled the after show when the heard of your absence. I hear your their star graduate!" Bella always made me feel better, even if I was in complete sadness. I loved my best friend for that. I hugged her back and slowly stopped sobbing.

"Come on and get some rest before you faint." Edward said, as he motiened the rest out of the room. I didn't notice until i was tired until he said I was. I intently fell into a deep peaceful sleep, thinking about who this mysterious Jacob was.

It had been weeks since the accident, and I graduated and moved into the motel room I'd been looking at. The Cullen's helped me do much after I got pushed off the cliff, but I still didn't want to tell them that I was staying in a cheep ass motel room for a while. I still haven't met this mysterious Jacob boy, for he was always gone or busy when I asked about him. I finally decided to go to their house unexpectedly and meet Jacob, but then I heard the phone ring. I saw it was Annabelle.

I opened it to answer it. I heard Annabelle crying softly into the phone, "I'm sorry I broke our promise Renny. I just couldn't see you staying in a old motel room after the incident. So I called the Cullen's and asked them to let you stay with them. Their coming to pick you up at the motel now, and they don't sound too happy. I'm so sorry Ren I-" I hung up on her. How could she do this to me? She broke our promise and now I had to stay with the Cullen's, and deal with the Cullen's wrath when they picked me up. Great. My life sucks. I started to tear up until I hear someone knocking at my door. I got up to answer it.

It was Esme. She embraced me with a hug, "Oh Renesmee! I've missed you so much! Why did you lie to us? We could have helped you,"

Esme looked deep into my eyes and I felt a pang of grief hit me right in my heart. I stared at her a while before tearing up and caving into her, "I'm so sorry Esme! I just wanted to prove to everyone that I could handle being on my own."

Esme let me lean into her while I sniffled and let out a few more tears. She hugged me back and said, " It's okay Renesmee. Stop crying, now, pack up your stuff and come outside."

I did what she said and walked slowly over to my already pre-packed bag awaiting for me from this afternoon. I grabbed it and looked around my motel room in disbelief.

I was gonna stay here? Wow was I stupid or what? This room was trash. Their was dirt, mold, and dust everywhere, and the bed looked as if it was infested with a thousand little tiny worms and bed bugs. I felt my stomach churn and I ran to the bathroom to vomit. I felt a cold hand rest on my face and hold back my copper curls as I threw up numerous times. When I was done I looked up to surprisingly see Edward beside me.

I rinsed my face in some cold water before talking back to him, " Thanks. Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I think I'm just a little freaked out. "

Yeah more than freaked out, disgusted.

Edward chuckled as if he knew what I was thinking, but I knew it was probably because I looked like hell.

"Come on Renesmee. Let's go. Carlise's got your bag in the car already, and Alice turned in your key." Edward sighed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door to his family's black Volvo.

" So you brought the whole gang with you huh?" I laughed unhappily and Edward groaned. He didn't say anything, all he did was put me in the car and we drove off. This was going to be interesting. I could just feel it.

When we got to their house I jumped out of the car awaiting being scolded at by the Cullen family, but I got no response. They just took my bags inside silently. Even without looking at me. Huh! I knew what they were doing, giving me the silent treatment. Very mature guys.

Just as if on cue Esme came rushing out of the house again, "Come on in Renesmee, make yourself at home. We have a guest room on the 3rd floor where you can sleep for the next couple of weeks until we re-do a room in Bella and Edward's cottage for you to stay in permanently."

"Oh no, I'm only staying here for a little bit. Maybe a little over a month. I'm only staying here till I get a place of my own." I said calmly, but with a bit of a stern flare to it.

"Okay fine. But you can only stay in the main house for a couple of weeks, so no matter what we are having a room cleaned for you in the cottage." I looked behind me to where the voice was coming from, and it was coming from the one and only Edward Cullen. I couldn't refuse Mr. Edward Cullen if it costed me my life.

"Fine." is all I seemed to mumble.

I walked up to my guest room on the 3rd floor of the main house and it was awesome! Perfect size, and my favorite color, Whitish-brown.

I plopped down on the bed and mentally prepared myself for the journey ahead. It was not going to be an easy one, pretty soon I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A week Later...

It was my first day of work. The Cullen's got me a job the day after I moved into their house. I gratefully excepted because it meant that I was one step closer to getting enough money for my own place. I was going to work at Mama's breakfast and diner as a waitress.

I got out of bed and skipped lightly to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I brushed my razor sharp teeth, did my hair, then applied some makeup I layer out from last night. I was ready, but I didn't have any work clothes! Just like that I opened the door and found a pile of perfectly pressed diner clothes. Thank you Alice!

Working at the diner was fun. I learned a lot of skills I didn't have before, and I also learned not every boy in Forks is actually nice. Every teenage boy who I waited on either checked oh my ass or asked me out in the first 5 seconds. It annoyed the hell out of me and made me want of rip their heads off. I held back because it would be hard to explain to the owners why there was a dead bloody body on the floor.

I grabbed my iPod and turned on some music cause the resteraunt wasn't crowded at all. It was practically empty. I kept listening to my music until I saw him. A gorgeous looking native boy. My body automatically turned off the music and walked over to him. I needed to ask him a question, but I didn't know what I was going to ask.

Thanks For Reviewing and reading! A lot more action to come in the next chapter! It's longer and Jacob meets Renesmee! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6: Seth, Quill, Embry, and Paul

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters! (But I wish I did)! Here's the next chapter. I will post another on Saturday! It will be longer, and a lot will happen. Sorry this is soooooooo short. The one on Saturday will be my longest yet! Do you care if I post lemons? It's not going to be soon, but it might be in later chapters. Should I? I love reviews! Thank you for all the amazing reviews on the last chapters. You guys are the best!

I sat up from where I was and walked silently over to this mysterious boy's table to take his order. I felt a complete urge to ask this boy a question, but I had no idea of what to ask him. I started with just taking his order.

"Hello, my name is Renesmee and I'll be taking your waitress today. May I interest you in some type of cold beverage?" the boys eyes shot up from his menu to me.

He chuckled, " Nice to meet you Renesmee. I'm Seth and I'm actually waiting on a few friends. Could I take a minute to think more?".

Why was this boy so familiar to me? He seemed so distant, but still familiar.

" Yes of coarse. Seth. " I smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back with eyes filled with care.

I walked back over to the kitchen and waited a while until I saw boys come through the door jointing this boy, Seth. They were he only one's in here so I took my time walking back over to them.

"Hello again. May I take drink orders Seth and ummm" I looked at the dark haired, tan boys next to Seth who had shit eating grins on their faces.

Little Seth spoke again, " Oh sorry. Renesmee, this is Quill, Embry, and Paul. We would all like cokes please." I jotted that down and grabbed there drinks then eagerly returned them to their table.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Renesmee as you know. Where are you all from? I haven't seen you around town before. Well, I have only need here for a little though."

The tall, skinny boy, Quill spoke, "We're from the reservation. We haven't seen you around either. Its cool your here now though."

Maybe they know this Jake kid, who saved my life, and who's been ignoring me! I decided to take a risk and ask, "Oh cool. The reservation is awesome. Do you happen to know a boy named Jake? He did a big favor for me and I need to thank him. He lives on the reservation."

Seth spoke again, "Haha. Of coarse we know jake! He's our...ummm... Best friend! Yeah, best friend. I think I've heard him mention the name Renesmee before." they all chuckled again. I hated their private jokes. If made me feel very left out of this little town.

They stopped laughing their heads off and Seth calmed down just enough to talk to me, "I can give you his number if you want. Or I can give you mine and ask him to meet you somewhere with him?"

"Both please. Can you ask him to meet me at La Push beach on Wednesday at 12? I heard it's on the reservation, and it's a great beach. Just tell him Renesmee is the girl he saved."

"Yeah! He'll know where that is. It's a great beach, we go there all the time. Believe me, he'll know who you are." I said goodbye to Seth and his friends after they ate and left. They were very nice, and I couldn't wait for my meeting with Jake. I really wanted to thank him in person.

After Seth and his friends left, I finished up and went home. Well, back to my temporary home with the Cullen's.

The Cullen's were so kind, they loved to take care of me, but I made a point to go to work early to have breakfast and lunch there, and I would go to Annabelle's for dinner every night. I knew the Cullen's didn't eat, so i didn't want to inconvienience them with my human side.

I am a hybrid, so I have to have blood, and human food, but my favorite is human food. My favorite food was soup. I loved any type of soup. The Denali Coven taught me how to cook. They learned how to cook when I came along, so they taught me their skill as I grew up. The Denali Coven weren't the best cooks, but I made do.

I pulled into the Cullen's house and Emmett was there to greet me. I stepped out of my car extra, extra slow, and laughed, just to annoy him. His face grew angry, and his patience wavered. He gave up and yanked me out of the car faster than lightning. I hit the ground with a bang. Right as I hit the ground I heard a crack in my hand. Pain overwelmed me immediatly. My hand throbbed, and throbbed. I couldn't hold back my tears, so I let them flow. Emmett had a sincere, worried look on his face. I felt bad for him. he probably wasn't used to a half human like me.

He lightly pulled me off the ground into his arms, "I'm so sorry Renesmee! Are you okay? I didn't mean it I-"

I stopped him, "No! It's fine. I-I-I was asking for it," I sniffled.

I accidently hit my hurt hand on the sleeve of Emmett playfully, but he was rock solid. Another pang of pain shot through my hand. I screamed. The rest of the Cullen's came rushing out in a hurry.

Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Carlisle rushed to me. The rest stayed by the garage.

Rosalie grabbed me out of Emmett's arms and screamed, " Emmett! You ass! What did you do?"

I cried again, I hated the yelling. Emmett looked like he could cry if he could, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. It was an accident!"

Edward was the next one to speak, " I understand that it was an accident. It's okay Emmett. Let's just have Carlisle check out Renesmee's hand."

Carlisle grabbed me out of Rosalie's arms and carried me into his office. He set me gently on the medical table. His touch was a lot lighter than Emmett's, and it relaxed me. How could someone with so much strength and power, be so comforting?

he grabbed a stephoscope and put it on my chest, "How is your hand? And may I ask, what happened?" he spoke so softly it sounded like music.

I took a deep breath, and stopped crying, "Well, it was an accident. I saw Emmett waiting for me, and I provoked him to pull me out of the car. When he did, he didn't realize how light I was, so he threw me on the ground. He didn't mean to, but my hand hurts a lot."

He felt it, and I winced, "Sorry. Looks like you broke it. I''ll bandage it up for you, and it'll heal up really quickly."

"Thanks Carlisle. You guys have been so nice to me, and I've only caused you trouble. I really don't deserve all of you. I on-"

He cut me off, "Renesmee, don't you EVER think your causing us trouble! You such a wonderful person, and we love having you around. You have become a daughter to us. You are always welcome here!"

"Thanks. I'm really tired, I'm gonna go to sleep now. See you tomorrow."

"Your welcome Renesmee. I'll talk to Emmett. Don't worry, he's not in trouble. We understand it was an accident. You'll have to work on Rosalie though. She's a little furious with him. She likes you so much." With that he was out of the room.

I walked up to my room quickly. I wasn't going to go to bed tonight. I had more important business to attend to.

A/N: What do you think she has to do? There's a TON of suprises in the next chapter. It's coming Saturday!


	7. Chapter 7: Mr Jacob Black

Disclaimer: I am not SM, but I wish I was! Sorry its been so long, I went on a ski trip in Colorado, and it threw me off of schedule a bit, but I'm back! I will post every Wednesday and Saturday from now on. But, I REALLY need reviews! They help so much, and inspire me to write more! Thanks to those who do review! Hope you enjoy, she meets Jacob (FINALLY!). Sorry for all the vocabuary and grammer mistakes. I had to do this on a friend's Dell computer, and it messed me up a bit. I'm getting a better computer soon, and I will make the next chapter MUCH better. The next chapter will be up Saturday.

I calmly walked into my room, and shut my door. Once the door was shut and locked, I grabbed my sweatshirt and changed into some black sweatpants.

I go ready half vampire speed and at the end, I put my hair in a high, messy bun. I needed to get moving before the Cullen's would notice that I was gone The human family I was staying with before couldn't hear when I left, but I had to be more careful with the Cullen family. They could hear my footsteps, and my heartbeat unless I was extra careful and calmed my heart and quietly stepped on my tip toes when I stepped.

I needed to hurry. I was going hunting all night. I planned to be back by 6 or 5am, before the Cullen's caught me.

I finished up, then Tip-toed to my window. I opened the curtains to reveal a beautiful starry night. I slid the window up, and instantly I felt the cool air brush against my already cool face. It was so refreshing and peaceful. I sat there and closed my eyes in happiness.

After jolting out of my daze, I silently hopped out the window. My feet hit the ground silently, and softly. A few stray curls popped out of my bun, so I snuck them back in before sprinting off into the animal populated forest.

The feeling of running was so exilerating and fun. I held my breath and smiled. Tonight was a happy, gun, and exciting night. It felt like I was rebelling in a way. I've never really done anything bad, so this was intense for me. I almost always followed the rules.

I ran for almost 2 hours until I smelled a delicious mountain lion. I followed the scent until I found it, and hid in a bush. I took off my sneakers so I could be quieter. I knew I has to be careful. I was more fragile then a regular vampire, so if a cougar tried hard enough, it could easily bite through my arm.

When I was little, The Denali Coven took me out to hunt more than gave me human food. Even though I preferred human food, hunting with Tanya was always fun. Once when I was hunting with Tanya, we decided to go for a large buck, but when I lunged for the buck, the buck hit me aside with his antlers. The hit sprained my arm, and it really hurt. I will always remember how Tanya comforted me and reminded me of a mother figure I once had. I always wondered who my mother was. Over the years I grew up, Tanya came the closest to being that motherly figure to me. I couldn't lie, I really wanted a mother, but I knew that would never happen.

Esme is trying really hard to be a mother to me, but I just don't feel a connection to her, I know I'll find my real mother again one day.

I got ready to pounce on the lion. I crouched down low in the bushes, and stared deeply at my prey. Then, I pounced. I lunged towards the lion and landed on it gracefully, and quickly. The lion grew mad, and started to attack me. I fought back. I grabbed the lion around the neck. It grabbed my arm in it's mouth and bit down hard. I tried to pull it out. But then, I heard it. The most horrifying, cringing, loud snap I've ever heard. The I felt the pain. first it shot up my arm, then a warm liquid oozed down to my fingers.

I ran from the lion and got away before it could attack me again. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't dare look down at my arm. The pain was almost unbearable, but I had to keep moving. Why did I do this? I was so stupid. I should have just told the Cullen's about my vegitarian habits. They would've listened, and this wouldn't have happened. Why was I so damn stupid?

The tears in my eyes almost blinded me, but I blinked them away, and kept running towards the Cullen's.

I ran and ran. Blood was dripping down my arm constintly. The pain went away for a second, and it was a relief. I pushed myself a little harder. I was almost there. Almost. I was about an hour away. 45 minutes. 30 minutes. So close.

The pain came time worse. More liquid gushed down my arm, and I had no choice, but to look down. It was almost 3 AM in the morning, so light was barely visable. I looked down at my right arm as I ran, and I saw it. The most stomach churning, gruesome scene, I have ever seen. I stopped ubruptly and threw up by a near by tree.

My arm was broken. Blood oozed out of a large cut, and besides the cut was my broken bond. Sticking out of my arm. Almost Straight up.

After I threw up again, I felt dizzy. I was loosing a ton of blood, and I needed to get to Carlisle, and soon. I finally stopped 15 minutes away and collapsed on the ground. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed till I passed out. Everything went black.

I awoke again, still completely in pain, and dazed. I pushed myself as hard as I could to get up. My vampire side of me was healing, and making me stronger, but I was still loosing a lot of blood.

I pushed my feet on the ground and used all of my force to push the rest of my body up too. This was a mistake. It was very stupid, and it might cost me my life of I don't get to Carlisle soon.

I was only 15 minutes away. 13...12...10... I ran fast, but only as fast as I could without feeling faint again. 10...9...5... So close, so close. My tears went dry, and all I could do now was scream. 5...4...3...2...1...I finally reached the Cullen's house.

"Please be home! Please be home!" I thought to myself as I pounded on the door as hard as I could with my head. My left arm was holding my right, and my right arm, I couldn't even feel.

It felt like minutes, but was probably only millaseconds until the Cullen's came rushing out the door to help me.

Carlisle took me into his arms and brought me to his medical office in the house. He spoke fast, but it was understandable, " Renesmee, I need you to stop 's gonna really hurt your voice if you don't. I know it hurts sweaty, but you gotta try to stop. I'm going to have to break your arm back into place, so it will heal right. Just breath and think about happy things."

His voice was calming, but it pissed me off a bit. Try to think happy thoughts my ass! I was in so much pain, I couldn't even think. It hurt, and i didn't want it to hurt more. He didn't understand my unbearable pain. He counted down from ten, and got ready to break my arm. He needed to feel what I felt, so I screamed louder. That didn't help, so I took my hand and pressed it to his face.

I haven't used my gift in a very long time, and I learned to control it, but right now, I gave it to him full force. As he broke my arm, I showed him all my apin, and anquish I felt towarfs him for doing this to me. Deep down inside, I knew he was helping me, but I sure didn't realize it then. I heard him scream too, then it stopped. The pain was over. My arm was back in place, and my body was already starting to heal itself. I calmed down, and removed my hand from his face. He walked out of the room. I knew I was in deep trouble.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I woke up to a beautiful, bright, warm sun hitting my skin through the large window beside me.

I had tons of tubes sticking out of me, some full of blood, and others full of extremely powerful pain medication.

I looked to a chair besides my medical bed, Edward was sitting there staring at the wall. When he noticed I was awake, he got up, and rushed to my bed. He grabbed my left hand, and held it gently, "Renesmee, how are you feeling?'

Practically perfect, dumbass! I chuckled to myself.

"Renesmee!" he scolded.

"What? I didn't say anything!" My voice sounded raspy, and harsh from screaming so much.

"Oh, sorry Renesmee. Well, since we're going to be honest from now on, I can tell you that I can read minds."

Oh Sh-ooot.

"Much better Renesmee." He patted my head.

Well, since you can read my mind, I don't have to use my voice. I'm sorry for calling you a dumbass.

"You are forgiven Renesmee. I should also let you know that Alice can see the future, Jasper can control feelings, and Bella can shield others from supernatural gifts."

So, if Alice can see the future, why didn't you guys find out I was hunting earlier?

"We couldn't help you earlier, because Alice has trouble seeing you. She tries, but it's only a blur. We didn't notice you were gone until I heard your thoughts when you got to the house. We got you just in time."

Thank you so much for helping me. Wait! What happened to Carlisle? I feel so bad for last night. Did y-.

He cut me off, "Yes, we know what happened. He's fine, just a little shocked. You sure surprised him. We know you were mad, and in pain, but that was still very wrong of you to lie to us. We would've understood because we drink from animals too."

"I'm so sorry for everything I've put you all through. I didn't mean any harm, I just didn't know what to do. You guys have become siblings to me, and I wouldn't want to loose you now."

"Renesmee, you'll never loose us. Your a part of this family now too." He looked deep into my eyes.

I was sincere, "I love you all so much, and thank you. So, how long 'till my arm heals?"

"Well, with you being a half vampire, probably only a week. It was a bad break. The bone cam eout of your skin, and that's a hard thing to do being that you have vampire skin."

Oh. It did hurt a lot. How long 'till I can get out of this bed?

"In about 10 minutes. Your arm is in a cast, healing up. You just have to be careful."

I looked down at my arm, and it was in a stiff purple cast. My favorite color. Can I go out today? I wanted to meet this Jake guy at the park. Seth said to call him if I could.

"That would be fine, but you have to be careful with your arm. Wait, who's Seth?"

A boy I met from the resteraunt. He knows Jake. He also lives on the res. Can I appologize to Carlisle before I go?

"Yes Renesmee. I'll call him up. After your done, Alice wants to get you all ready for your day."

Of coarse she does. We both laughed. A voice came up from downstairs, "I heard that!"

Edward left, and Carlisle arrived 5 minutes later, and I appologized for my actions. He understood and was very sweet about it. He asked me about my gifts, but I told him I would tell him everything later on. There was a lot to explain.

After Carlisle left, Alice took over. She dressed me in a beautiful summer dress, with cute blue ballet flats. She was extra careful around my cast. She applied a little makeup that looked almost natural.

Edward drove me to the park in his black Volvo, while I texted Seth and told him the meeting with Jake was still on. We arrived at the park at 12:30, and Edward dropped me off, gave me a jacket, and sped off in a hurry.

I looked around for this Jake figure I imagined, but I couldn't find anyone like him. I walked down the park sidewalk, and plugged my earphones in, and started to listen to the radio. I realized Jake wasn't going to show up, so I sat down next to a large oak tree and stared at the clouds. I hummed along to the music, and it made me feel really happy.

After about 30 minutes, I realized No One was around, so I started to belt the Adele song I was listening to. Then I heard a deep voice besides me. It made me jump. I took out my earphones, and turned around. Then, I saw him.

The most gorgeous, well fit man I have every seen. I looked into his beautiful eyes, and saw all the love I have every had, going into him. I loved this man, even though I have never met him before. I smiled, and he smiled back.

I realized he was talking, and jolted back into reality, "Hi. I'm Jacob Black. You must be Renesmee... um... what's your last name?"

"Nice to meet you. I actually don't have a last name. I'm kinda an orphan." I shook his which looked like a basket ball to me. It was huge to me. I was a tiny girl, and this was a huge man! Jacob was built just like his buddies from the res., but he was even bigger, and more powerful the the others.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tiny, but very pretty. How old are You?"

I lied, "I just turned 18. Thank you so much for saving me. The family I'm staying with says that you saved me."

"I did. Don't mention it. What family are you staying with?" He flashed me the biggest smile, and it made my heart skip a beat.

"The Cullen family. No really, thank you!"

He put his arm on my shoulder, "No really, don't mention it." I lauged, "You have a really cute laugh."

"Thanks. I hate it though."

He flashed that glorious smile again, "Well, I Love it."

We small talked for a while, then Jacob had to leave. Edward picked me up, and said I could invite Jacob to dinner tomorrow night. I kindly accepted, and texted Jacob.

When we arrived back at the house, Bella was the first to greet us, "Hello Renesmee. How'd it go?"

"Absolutly wonderful! I think I really, really like him." Bella was one of my best friends, and I told her everything.

"That's wonderful Renesmee!" She sounded really excited for me. We laughed when Edward gave us a look as he walked by.

I talked to the rest of the family, and told them all about Jacob. They were very interested in what I had to say, so they asked a lot of questions. Edward was the first to ask a question, "So Renesmee, so it seems you have a bit of a crush on this Jacob?"

I couldn't lie to them, "You know it! He's cute, sweet, kind, he likes wolves just like me, he's romantic, athletic, hot, has the greatest smile in the world, he-"

Emmett stopped me, "Renesmee! Breath!" I didn't realize I was not breathing until he stopped me. After I took a deep, obvious breath, he continued, "You really like this Jacob, huh?"

I nodded. Carlisle spoke, "So you like wolves Renesmee? I never knew that?"

"I love wolves! Their my favorite animals." I said over excitedly.

Jasper set a calm wave over me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down Renesmee. It's okay, but if you don't calm down, your going to have a heart attack! How did you get so interested in wolves?"

"I actually don't really know. I just remember seeing a wolf when I was little. It's my only memory of being little." I started to tear up, they were about to spill out of my eyes, so I looked behind me to blink them away, "Sorry, I just get really emotional with that memory."

"It's okay. You should get some sleep," before I knew it, I was up in my bed in a flash.

"Wow! Alice! That was fast!" I gasped.

"Sorry I'm not used to humans. Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," She appologized.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Can't tell you. You'll just have to wait."

"Ugh. Nighty night, Alice."

"Nighty night, Renesmee," she said as she walked out the door.

"Wait. Alice, can I ask you a question?"

She paused where she was, and sat on my bed, "Sure. Anything."

I sighed, "Am I ever going to find my real family?"

Alice gasped, "Of coarse! Is that what's been worrying you all along? If you believe it, you will."

I started to cry, but it came out as a sob, "All I want is my real family. You guys are so kind to me, and I know it's selfish to want more, but I can't help wanting to know who my mother is. Once i know who she is, I'll be able to give myself some peace in mind. I'll be able to not feel like a freak of nature, but a real person." I wiped my eyes, and took a deep breath, but it was to no avail. I was in hysterics, and I really didn't know why. All my feelings were bubbling out of me all at once.

Alice gave me a tight, but gentle hug, "Don't ever, ever, EVER say your a freak of nature! You are the most wonderful person in the whole world, and you'll find your mother one day. I promise. Now get some sleep. I also promise that you'll have so much fun tomorrow! Goodnight sweety. I love you." she released my hug and was out the door in a flash.

I spoke again, not specifically to anyone, "I love you to. Whoever you are." I pulled up my covers and fell asleep staring at the stars and listening to a loud, sweet wolf howl.

Edward's POV

Renesmee was in love with Jacob Black. We all knew it. It was so cute, but being her father, I dissaproved with my 7 year old dating my 24 year old enemy. He was a good kid, and I knew he would never hurt her though. Unlike some men these days.

Renesmee and Alice were upstairs talking. We tried not to easedrop on their conversation, but it was too unresistable. Everyone went silent and listened in.

"Wait. Alice, can I ask you a question?"

She paused where she was, and sat on my bed, "Sure. Anything."

Renesmee sighed, "Am I ever going to find my real family?"

Alice gasped, "Of coarse! Is that what's been worrying you all along? If you believe it, you will."

Our hearts almost broke when Renesmee started to sob,, "All I want is my real family. You guys are so kind to me, and I know it's selfish to want more, but I can't help wanting to know who my mother is. Once I know who she is, I'll be able to give myself some peace in mind. I'll be able to not feel like a freak of nature, but a real person."

Bella looked at me with a horrified expression. She opened her mind, to let me in, "All I want is for our little girl to be happy. None of us got to watch her grow up. All she wants is a family. Can't we just tell her?" She thought.

I spoke to her, "Bella love, we can't tell her yet. She must find out on her own."

"I know, I just miss our little baby so much." Bella said out loud.

I hugged her, then kissed her hair. She shivered.

"We all miss her Edward. She's our only niece," said Emmett.

"And our only granddaughter," said Carlisle and Esme at the same time.

Alice came downstairs looking more pained and more heartbroke then all of us, "We must wait Edward. She will find out soon enough. If someone tells her before she figures it out, we will loose her forever."

Esme sat down besides me and looked at Alice, "We know dear, we're just getting a little impatient."

Alice gave us a grave look, "I'm not joking! If even one of you tells Renesmee, it will cost her, her life."

I looked into Alice's mind and saw a horrifing sight. She was right. We had to be careful.


	8. Chapter 8: Recognition

**HELLO EVERYONE! **I'm back! I'm so dearly sorry it took me so long! Sorry if this chapter is a little random, i'm so excited to post the next chapter after I edit it... This one's okay, but the next one will be LONG and filled with surprises! I'll be writing once every week. I don't have a specific date, just once a week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and also thanks to 2cool4you for being amazing, supportive, and a great person! Read her story, it was my inspiration to write in the first place. Reviews keep me going, so PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW. That would be great! Thanks! And Enjoy!

**RENESMEE POV**

I awoke to another beautiful bright day. The sun was shining, and the air was warm. My window was open, and a light summer breeze whisped through the room. I smiled at the beautiful day that was awaiting for me to enjoy. Alice was correct, this day was going to be a good day

I sat up on my bed and took a deep breath. The sweet smell of daffodils filled my nose. Then I smelled something else, it was the smell of pancakes. Blueberry to be exact.

The Cullen's were cooking, and it smelled so good! The scent mindlessly brought me downstairs, in my clothes from last night, to a room filled with vampires. Emmett and Rosalie were in the kitchen with Esme, Carlisle, and Bella. While Jasper was playing chess with Edward.

Esme acknowledged me at the bottom of the stairs, and a bright smile spread across her face, "Good morning sweetheart! How are you feeling today?"

I walked lazily over to the island and sat down at a place setting just for me, "Tired, and my arm still hurts a bit, but perfect other than that." I looked at my purple cast, and sighed. Then all I thought about was Jacob. All my dreams were about him. He was all I could think about now really.

Edward looked at me, ignoring Jasper's evil smile of winning the game of chess, and laughed, "All Renesmee can think about is Jacob."

I blushed, as Esme winked at me, "It's okay godly. You are a half human, half vampire teenager. Crushes are normal."

Boy did I love Esme.

My blush returned when Bella laughed, "Boy, you blush a lot don't you? Don't worry, so do I. Well, I used to."

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Esme broke it, "Bella, Emmett, Rose, and I made breakfast for you. Blueberry pancakes!"

"Well, actually, they made the pancakes. I made the orange juice for you." Emmett boasted.

Rosalie punched his arm, "Yeah, like that was so hard. I bet it took all your energy to make one tiny glass of orange juice."

"Har Har Har Rose. I'm just saying that I made the orange juice," he said as he punched her playfully back, then sweeping her into a romantic kiss.

Ew, "I'm not eating unless you stop torturing me."

Rose stopped, "Sorry deary. would you like some syrup with your pancakes? We went and got some at the store this morning."

I then felt really bad about staying here, and being an inconvenience to them, "I'm so sorry. You didn't have to do this for me. I can always go to work for breakfast."

My heart felt like a thousand pound weight of guilt. then a calm wave was sent over me. I assumed it was Jasper.

"You're absolutely fine Renesmee. We love to cook, but we don't get to do it a lot anymore. We're excited to cook for you, and we don't want you to think this isn't completely your home!" Esme said.

"Okay, but only if you want t-" I started.

"We do!" they all replied in unison.

I smiled.

"Renesmee honey, your breakfast is almost ready. Can you go get changed?" Esme calmly told me.

I nodded, and then headed upstairs.

I got to my room (The guest room) and headed into my enormously, large closet. Alice Cullen loved to shop, and she bought me endless amounts of clothes. At first I com aimed, and then they told me just how much money they had, and I didn't think a few pairs of jeans would make a dent in their fortune. At least I had new clothes! I loved shopping, and fashion. The Denali Coven told me my mother was a fashion icon. That would be so cool!

I threw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a cute top, and walked downstairs.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard Bella talking with Edward. They didn't notice I was down, so I decided to listen in. Even if it was rude, I couldn't resist.

Edward spoke very softly. I could barely hear it as he touched Bella's cheek, "Bella, love, I think I must tell her. Alice said it won't end well, but I think she's wrong. Bella, I just lover her so much."

Wait! Edward loves me? Ew! That's why he cares so deeply about me. I should've known. He flirts with me all the time anyway. I don't like him back at all though. I need to confront him, but not right now. Right now I need to eat breakfast, and control my thoughts.

I walked calmly to my place setting, and sat down.

Edward rushed to me, "Renesmee, are you okay?"

I nodded. Still trying to control my thoughts. It was so much harder than I thought.

He chuckled, "Then why are you singing, 'Row, row row your boat' in your head as loud as you can?"

I fake smiled and got up. I needed some air, but then the inevitable happened. I fell flat on my face. I was so clumsy, that I could fall on flat surfaces. How embarrassing. To make it worse, everyone started laughing at me. It made me feel so bad! Laughing voices surrounded me.

"She's so much like Bella!"

"So clumsy!"

"Ha ha ha!"

I couldn't hold my thoughts, or even tears anymore. I let them flow. I cried, them my tears turned into sobs. Edward. Crush. Ew! People laughing at me. Again. It never ends.

Then Edward's voice filled the room with a yell, "Stop! Honey, it's okay. Calm down. That's what's bothering you?"

He cradled me in his arms, and nodded.

I tried to speak, but hiccups erupted between every word, "I don't like you back though."

Bella came to us, "What's wrong?"

"Renesmee overheard our little conversation, and thinks I have a crush on her."

Bella sadly laughed, "Oh sweetheart! Edward doesn't like you like that. He does love you though, just not in a weird way."

"Bella's right. I'm actually married."

I gasped, "To who?"

"Bella. We've been married for 6 years now."

I had no words. A blush crept upon my cheeks. How embarrassing.

Esme broke the awkward silence, "Breakfast is ready! Has anyone seen Alice?"

Alice rushed through the door right on cue, "Here I am!"

We all laughed.

"Where have you been?" Esme scolded.

"I had some business to take care of."

Edward nodded slowly. Probably reading her thoughts.

Once I was finished Alice jumped up from the couch to tell me the plan for the day, "Okay Renn, get ready for the surprise... WE'RE GOING SHOPPING! In Port Angeles. So exciting right? We're going to get all ready for when Jacob comes for dinner tonight."

Joy! Not! Ugh, Edward, this is not my idea of a great day.

He replied, "I know, but at least you'll have Annabelle with you."

"Wait! Annabelle's coming? Yay!" I screamed and jumped for joy! I love Annabelle. She is my best friend, and I would go shopping with her any day.

"She'll be here in 3 minutes and 20 second. Wait, make that 40 seconds. Everyone look presentable." Alice sang.

(Later, when they arrive at Chic Boutique in Port Angeles)

"Alice! No! Why do you put us through this hell? It's a girl store. It's for girls!" Emmett boomed.

Alice grunted, "You boys find a new suit. Renesmee, Bella, Rosalie, and I will be in here."

"NO! I REFUSE ALICE! I would rather lie on the ground, and scream than go into Chic Boutique!" Bella yelled.

"It's okay sweetheart! Be brave! Rose and Renesmee will protect you." Edward joked. He swung her into a kiss again, and I cringed.

I started to walk into the store, "Let's just get this over with Annie."

She stopped and looked at the ground, "But I actually like shopping."

Alice zoomed past us, "I like her!"

We looked around the store for about an hour until Alice picked out 10 dresses. 2 for each of us. She already knew what we would all be wearing, but she wanted it to be a surprise for us.

We went to try them on in the dressing rooms. We pretended to go normal speed for Annabelle, but it was really annoying. The first dress I tried on didn't even fit. It was too big, so it drooped around my bust too much. I didn't even bother showing it to Alice since it didn't fit.

The second was perfect. Of course, Alice. It was a blue, frilly, mini dress. It didn't look too fancy, it was just right for a dinner with my about to be boy friend. I walked out with everyone, and they gasped. I looked at them and gasped back. Rosalie was wearing a tight, long, black dress that complimented her curvy figure. Alice was wearing a pink pixie dress, that matched her personality quite well. Bella was wearing a blue dress just like mine, but it was longer and more adult like. Annie was wearing the same dress I had on, except for hers was purple.

Everyone looked so beautiful! I knew this was going to be a very fun night.

**JACOBS POV**

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway at exactly six o'clock. Renesmee was worried that I wouldn't be able to find the place, but I knew the way like the back of my hand.

I was nervous. My heart was racing a thousand miles per hour and the Cullen's could probably hear it from miles away. I had to be careful with my thoughts tonight. Renesmee was not a child anymore, and it pains me to think that we didn't get to watch her grow up. I haven't seen the Cullen's in two years, so tonight was sure going to be interesting.

I got out of the car and immediately smelled them. I walked to the front door, and placed my warm hand on the door and knocked three times.

Dr. Cullen was the first to answer. Thank god it wasn't Edward.

"Hello! You must be Jacob!" Dr. Cullen smiled.

The doc winked, so I played along, "Nice to meet you!"

"Please come in!"

He gestured me inside their home where everyone else was, "Renesmee is still upstairs getting ready. She'll be down in a few minutes."

I was about to sit on the very expensive couch, until Bella bolted to me, "Jacob! Oh, I mean, you

must be Jacob. Nice to meet you. I'm Bella!"

I chuckled. she smelled awful, but she was still Bella, "Nice to meet you!"

After Bella let me go, I said my hellos to everyone else. Edward gave me a stare, "If you hurt my daughter, I will rip you to shreds and dispose of you like the filthy mutt you are. Otherwise than that, thank you for being there for her.

Finally after a while, I heard my beautiful Renesmee come down. She descended the staircase like a princess. She looked like one too. Her hair was down with one shimmering clip in the side. Her dress was a strapless, blue mini dress that showed off her curves. She had on tiny silver ballet flats, that made her feet look petite. She was absolutely stunning.

Once she descended the long staircase, she ran to me, "Hello Jacob! did you meet everyone?" she smiled.

I couldn't help, but smile back, "Yes I did, they were all very welcoming!"

"Kids, time to eat!" Esme called from the kitchen.

I sat down at the very expensive, never used, dining table. Then I remembered that The Cullen's didn't eat. Haha. They would have to fake it for me. I looked at Edward and he gave me a smirk. This was all for beautiful Renesmee.

We sat downtown the wonderfully laid out meal Esme made us. Since Rennie and I were the only ones eating, I didn't mind taking large portions.

We small talked the whole time, until we all finished. The Cullen's didn't even take a bite off their plates. I pretended not to notice for Renesmee.

After dinner we went to the living room for dessert. Esme served us apple pie, with whipped cream, and it was delicious!

"Renesmee honey, could you help me in the kitchen with something?" Esme called.

"Sure!" Renesmee was always so sweet.

She stuffed all the rest of the lie in her mouth, and ran off to meet Esme.

She was too damn cute.

After talking with Esme, she ran upstairs to get something. When she came back down, there was a box in her hands.

She ran up to the couch, and handed me the box. I opened it extra slow, just to annoy her. Inside was a tiny painting of a wolf. It was amazing. I couldn't stop warring at it. Sis she paint this? Did she know I was a wolf? Where was Eddie boy when I need him?

Just on cue, he came in, "It's beautiful Renesmee. Jacob loves it.".

I was in shock, "Wow. This is beautiful. So you like wolves?"

She smiled, "I do. Their inspirations for all my art. Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything!"

"I really like you Jake. Would you like to go out with me again?"

My insides were jumping with joy! I shot her a smile as big as the sun, and Edward shot dagger eyes at me. I reached to her, and gave her a hug, "I would love to Nessie!"

I pulled back to stare at her happiness, but I saw an expressionless face. I started to worry. Her eyes went from Bella's beautiful brown color, to a blood red, evil color.

My eyes shot to Edward's. He was just as worried.

She fell down and started to shake, but I caught her, and laid her softly on the couch.

White, bubbly stuff foamed from her mouth.

Edward looked helpless, "I don't know what's happening. I tried to read her mind, but I saw nothing.".

Carlisle came immediately. I stared deep into her eyes. I propped her up, and held her close. The world seemed like a daze.

I came out of my daze when Edward told me to perform CPR, and I did what I was told. I was just so worried, and this seemed all too familiar.

Finally after 5 breaths, she started breathing again. I relaxed a bit. We stared silently at her. Carlisle told me to wait.

"Renesmee. Your okay. Everyone's here. Jacobs's here." Edward soothed.

She got back into reality, and spoke, "Where am I?"

"Your home honey."

Renesmee jolted up, and grabbed Edward in a huge hug, "Daddy!"

We were all stunned. What the Fuck just happened.

She broke away from Edward and hugged Bella, "Mommy! I've missed you so much!"

She looked at everyone in the room, and when her eyes hit mine, horror struck her face.

She gasped, "I'm so sorry Jacob! I know how this looks, I'll explain it all later."

I was heartbroken. She didn't know who I really was. Shit. I'm so confused right now.

Edward glared at me until realization struck his face.

"Jacob, Carlisle, Bella, come with me. The rest of you stay here with Renesmee."

We agreed, and followed Edward into Carlisle's office.

We shut the door, even though everyone downstairs could hear us besides Renesmee.

Edward spoke, "I just read Renesmee's mind, and I know the whole story now. Brace yourselves. Renesmee remembers everything now. Besides Jacob. She was brainwashed." wow, "Jacob, the Denali Clan didn't take her, they kept her safe."

"Safe from who?" Bella yelled.

"The Volturi. We've lost."

What Do you think? Again, I apologize for taking so long! Please review! It keeps me going! OH, and I hope all of you HUNGER GAMES fans enjoyed the movie! I am going to start to write a crossover, I have a really good idea, and I need to write it. See you Wednesday!


	9. Chapter 9: I Love You

I'M BACK! Hey guys! I've finally got to post, and i'm SUPER excited! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Sadly, I am going to a gymnastics camp in Colorado this week and I wont be able to post... but, I will write them in my notebook and type them when I get home. I will hopefully have up the 10th, 11th, and 12th before the 1st of July. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews are always VERY motivating! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am sadly not the amazing SM... but I try my best

JACOBS POV

We were so worried about Renesmee. More afraid, than worried actually. She couldn't stop fainting, and Edward said her mind was so blurry and she couldn't think. We were all freaking out about the Volturi taking her, but right now we needed to worry about her health.

Everyone was out in Port Angeles shopping, but I knew they were doing something else but wouldn't tell me. Bella stayed home with me to stay and watch Renesmee. We mostly small talked for hours, but we both knew we couldn't talk that much so in case Renesmee asks for us, we're there.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the tube. I turned on the football channel, and put it on mute. Football Defiantly wasn't fun right now. All I could think about was, her.

Bella sat down next to me, and I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Her smile always made me happy. It was like a part of old Bells would always be with me.

We watched football silently for an hour till Bella heard Renesmee wake up. We rushed upstairs, but before we reached the door we heard banging. Bella pushed the door open, and I followed. When we walked in we saw Renesmee banging her head against the metal bed.

Bella screamed, "Renesmee! Stop!"

But it was too late. Renesmee passed out. We both smelled blood and checked her head. It was bleeding so we bandaged it up. Poor Renny, I couldn't stand to see her hurt herself. Hurting herself, hurt me too.

We couldn't do anything right now, but comfort her. I knew she would get better soon, but we just had to wait. When she is ready, I know I'm going to do everything in my power to make her remember me.

April 18 - 3 Weeks Later

RENESMEES POV

I finally had my sense of smell back. Finally! I had temporarily lost all of my senses during my "freak out session" because of all the stress. I regained all of them by working with Jake and my family in a sort of mental therapy. After about a week I regained my sight and hearing, then later on my taste and touch. Finally, after two weeks I can smell again, so when I walked downstairs Esme layer out some beautiful Daisy's and made my favorite, blueberry pancakes! It's almost gotten back to normal.

Jake knew everything know, but surprisingly he seemed fine with it. Maybe he is the one, but I knew he wouldn't live forever, so this amazing relationship wouldn't last. But I'd make it last as long as I can.

After all, My whole childhood was spent with the Volturi, and I would never go through with it again. They kept me in a dark room and only let me go out for testing. They did all kinds of tests on me. They either cut me up a lot, drank my blood, or put me in the sunlight. After about 2 years they realized sunlight did absolutely nothing to me, but make me glimmer slightly. I went through years of torture, and the only thing that kept me going was the thought of my family. But that was until the Volturi brainwashed me and made me forget about my family, and my favorite things. I remember my family and my time with the Volturi, but I still cannot remember my favorite things. Jacob said he would help me with my memory, and I was more than excited too.

Today was the day that Jake was going to help me. Since I was competely better, today I could go out with him. He was mote than happy to take me.

After breakfast, I went outside to wait for Jake. When I heard his bike coming from down the road, I jumped up and ran to him.

"Hey Jake!"

"Hey bumblebee!" he joked.

"You know I hate when you call me that." I scolded.

"I know that's why I do it Ness." he snickered.

I stuck my tounge out and he laughed.

"You wook soo cute wit your wittle tounge out," he said in his baby voice.

"Shut up and let's go." I hopped on his bike and he got on with me.

He looked back, "Hold on tight babe"

I giggled and punched his back playfully, "I wouldn't let go of you."

"Neither would I."

We drove to Port Angeles and parked beside the street. I got off first and watched Jake get off and slowly take off his helmet. It made my heart flutter. I'm not gonna lie, Jake was hot, and I dont think I'm the only one who notices that. If anyone tries to take my man, I will not stand for it.

I broke out of my daydream when Jake grabbed my arm and lead me down the block. It was a beautiful day. I could even hear birds chirping. It was a wonderful feeling being with Jake on this beautiful day. We walked a few blocks until we stopped in front of a small 60's style diner.

I looked at Jacob and raised an eyebrow, "A diner. Why a diner? How is this supposed to help me remember my past?"

Jake smiled, "Alice used to take you here when you were little. I came along a couple times. You used to adore this place, but I never really understood why."

I took Jacob's hand and led him inside the small, cute diner, "Come on then. Let's go."

We walked inside to the hostess and she sat us in a booth by the back of the restaurant. Jake and I sat down and she handed us our menus.

"Cute place." I said to Jacob while looking at the menu.

"Yeah. You used to love coming here."

I looked around the quaint little diner, "Really? I don't remember."

"Oh," Jake said sadly. I felt bad that I couldn't remember.

The waitress came to our table soon after. She looked about 18 with long black hair that reached other waist. She had on a black, very revealing t-shirt that very much bothered me. She reached our table and took out her pencil.

She looked up from her order sheets and her expression changed, "Why hello!

My name is Sarah and I'll be ya'lls waitress. Can I get you anything to drink?"

She was staring at Jacob, but I ordered first, "Water for me."

She reached out and outer her hands on the table by Jacobs, "Anything for you? What's your name?"

"Jake, and I would love a Pepsi," he said calmly.

"Cool Jake. Where are you from?" the waitress asked.

At that moment I think we both realized the waitress was totally hitting on Jake. Well, at least I realized.

The waitress leaned over defiantly trying to show off her boobs to Jake. Jake smiled. Oh that poor, sweet, ignorant boy.

"We're from out of town and we'd really like to talk alone so, goodbye!" after I said that, the waitress gave me a horrible look and walked away.

Jake chuckled, "What was that about?"

"Nothing. I just thought she was annoying."

Jake raised an eyebrow questioning my reason, "Whatever you say Nessie."

I stared straight faced at him until we both started laughing. Then I heard it. A very familiar voice that made me remember exactly why I loved this place.

"DENNY!" I yelled to quake as I ran to the back kitchen. I walked inside and saw a very old man with a diner hat on yelling at our young waitress. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

At first he gasped, but then he realized who I was, "Nessa! Is that you?"

"Hi Dennis! It's been so long."

"Yes it has Nessa. Did you change something? Your hair perhaps?".

I remember that I used to come in with Alice and Dennis would always make me a delicious shake mix of Oreos, vanilla, and strawberries. I used to love it. Dennis was so old that anyone under 60 looked the same age to him, so my quick aging wasn't noticeable.

"Yeah. I cut it shorter. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love your hair Nessa. Curly hair is so hip."

I chuckled, "Do you remember Jake? He used to come in with me a couple times when Alice couldn't."

Jakes eyes opened wide, "Oh I remember you Dennis!"

"And I remember you Jake."

"Nice to see you again. So this is why you loved this restaurant?" Jake asked.

"Yes. I love Dennis, but the milkshakes he makes are to die for!" I said yearningly.

"How bought I make you two milkshakes up at the counter. On the house!" Dennis clapped.

"Really?" Jake and I asked.

"Really."

Dennis served us up some amazing milkshakes and we thanked him and headed out. Jake and I promised we'd come back.

The memories were slowly starting to come back to me, so Jake decided to take me to one last place before going home. We got on his bike and he drove off.

"Where are we going?" I yelled to him while wind was blowing at my face.

"Surprise!"

Ugh. I hated surprises, but this one I know would be nice. We drove for about an hour until we reached a calm beach.

We stopped and Jake let me off, " Where are we?"

"La Push. I live close by. We're on the reservation."

"Oh. Cool," I said, " It's so beautiful. "

Jake got off his bike too, "Yeah. I love coming here when it's warm and no ones around."

I started to walk towards the beach. It really was beautiful. I sat on e sand and took off my shoes. The beach was so calm.

I watched the ocean waves roll slowly onto the sand, then slide slowly back. It was silent until Jacob ran up behind me and picked me up.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I laughed. Jake started to tickle me, "Jake!"

I tried to get out of his grasp, but Jacob was strong. I mean like really strong. I was a half vampire so I was pretty strong myself, but Jake was defiantly stronger. It scared me in a way.

I was trying to fight Jake, but to no avail I couldn't get free. Jake took me and threw me as hard as he could into the sea. I landed with a splash in the ice cold water.

I screamed when I reached the surface shivering, "Ja-aa-k-k-k-eee! G-g-et m-m-e out!"

I couldn't see Jake, or well, anything because of the waves crashing on my face. I tried to breath but it was too hard. I jumped up as far out of the water as I could and took a deep breath and went under. I could hold my breath for about an hour, so I though maybe I could Swim to shore from user the water. Hopefully Jake wouldn't worry.

Swimming to shore was not as easy as I imagined it. The current pulled me back and I couldn't see anything. I decided to go back up but the waves hit and crashed against me again. I started to panic.

Between. crashing waves I screamed for Jakes help. It only took a couple of seconds before a pair of huge strong warm arms wrapped around me, and dragged me towards shore.

When we hit the beach I coughed and started breathing again. I oped mybsalty burning eyes and stared at Jake. With a death glare.

Jake looked so worried, " Nessie are you okay? You should've told me you can't swim. You used to."

"It's a long story, but I can't swim anymore."

"Okay. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Let's go sit down." Jake gave me a huge hug and led me to a nice sitting spot on the beach.

The sun was just setting, "Jake, can I ask you something?"

He looked down at me, " Anytime. What is it? "

"Do you love anyone?"

"Do I love anyone?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I do love someone. I love someone so much that I can't live without them. "

His answer surprised me, "Oh. Can I ask you who? I don't want to be a bother in your private life though. "

"Your never a bother Ness! Your the one I know more than anyone else, and I know you want to know why, but you have to figure that out yourself. I can't tell you about any of that, but I can tell you that your the one I love more than anyone else. I love you so much. "

That touched my heart, " I love you too Jake!"

I sat up and stared deeply in his eyes. I knew I loved him too. There was just an aura around him that I knew was familiar and loved. We leaned in closer, and closer. My eyes begged Jake to kiss me, but I didn't want to force him.

"Jake..."

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

He did as told and kissed me. It was absolutely amazing. Sparks flew everywhere as we kissed. It was amazing. No it wasn't amazing, there was no words to describe how this kiss was. This kiss was magical. Nothing could ruin this moment, Then I remembered.


	10. Chapter 10: Her Violent Past

**Disclaimer and A/N: Hi Everyone! So finally after so long here's chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it! 20 days until the new Breaking Dawn film! Anyone else excited? Thanks for all the reviews, and favorites on the last chapter. It really means a lot! Well enjoy this chapter, and again I don't own twilight or any of the characters. **

**Jacobs POV**

Our kiss was amazing. Every part of my body tingled. I have never been in such happiness. I took her hands in mine and squeezed slightly. As I squeezed my eyes began to feel hot. Like my whole body's temperature was rising. I was a pretty hot person at almost 107 degrees, but at the moment I felt even hotter. Then my heart started racing and a bright light burned behind my eyes. I tried to focus on this light behind my eyes. I was confused as fuck, but yet I was so intrigued. The light turned into a picture, then that picture turned into a vision. It was of a little girl.

This little girl was not an ordinary little girl. This little girl had messy blond hair and a ratty old dress on. The girl looked about 6 or 7. She had bruises and cut all along her body. It was very sad to see such a small girl so beat up. This little girl was sitting in a very dark room on a cold floor. It looked a lot like a jail cell. I could feel and smell the cell. It reeked of blood and the floor felt so cold.

The little girls teeth chattered as she tried to reach for a cup of water that was ten feet in front of her. It was placed on the ground purposely out of her reach. It was horrible. The little girl licked her lips as her sore arms reached as far as they could for that water. To no avail she stopped and slunk back down onto the floor. Her eyes started to tear up and she cried. I couldn't bare watching this. But I couldn't stop. I didn't even know what was going on.

The tiny girl sat back up violently and picked up a price of chalk in a bucket besides her. The chalk was gross and dirty, but it was also probably the only thing this girl had. She took the chalk and started writing on the rock besides her. The words were written slowly. What she wrote broke my heart.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I am a person not an animal. My best friend Jacob Black will come rescue me soon. He loves me. He won't forget about me. He won't give up. He won't give up.

The little girl stopped when the rock wall opened up. A tall man with a black cloak walked in. He was carrying a small light the barely burned, but when the light reflected of his face it showed who he was. I recognized it as Aro.

He walked slowly to the little girl, "Hello sweetie. How are you today?" Renesmee spit on his feet, " Now, now. Sweetie! You don't want to go in the room again do you?"

Renesmee jumped and scooted away from Aro, "No. Please no daddy. I don't want to go in that awful room again. I'll be good. I promise."

Aro got on his knees and spoke calmly to Renesmee. Almost in a sweet tone, " Good sweetie. Good. Now, get on your feet. You need to be punished for that rude gesture."

Renesmee stood up slowly. I could see the pain in her eyes, as her broken and bruised legs tried to hold her up. She winced when she fully stood up.

Aro raised his hands and clasped them around her neck. She tried to scream, but was unusually willing to letting it happen. Aro lifted her to his height and threw her as hard as he could onto the floor. I heard many of her bones crack as she screamed.

The scene started to blur into another vision. It was again Renesmee, but she looked very different from the last vision. She was the same old Renesmee we all knew. She has long curly red hair, she looked very healthy, and best of all, she looked happy.

Renesmee was in the middle of a forest running. She had the wind blowing through her hair and it was a bright sunny day. She looked as if she was being chased, but also she was smiling happily and laughing.

She immediately came to a stop and hid behind a tree. Her little red head peeked out from behind it, and something jumped on top of her. It was a wolf. It was me! I lay on top of Renesmee as she giggled. I licked her face and she tried to push me off, but I just licked her more.

" Jakey! Stop! Stop," She laughed even harder, " Get of me! I don't need another bath!"

I got off of her and ran behind a tree to change back into a human. I apparently hid clothes there, so I wouldn't have to walk back naked. I walked back to where little Nessie was behind a little tree and made her jump.

"Jakey! You scared me!"

"I know Nessie, I'm sorry. You okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" Do you want to continue hunting or call it a day?"

" I'm not that thirsty, but could we just run again? I love running!" Nessie said gladly. I could tell she was very happy, but I didn't know why.

" Yeah of coarse! But I have to get back to the pack in a little while, and you're parent's want you home. Hey Ness, you seem very talkative today."

She came up to me and hugged me tightly, " I know. I'm just glad to hang out with you Jakey!"

I hugged back, " Thanks Ness, It's always great to hang out with you too."

" I love you Jakey."

" I love you too Renesmee."

The vision went to a blur again, and reality came flushing back in. I was standing in front of THE Renesmee the one I just kissed. Wait, the one I just kissed! What the fuck just happened?

"Jake! Jake! Are you okay?"

I shot up, "Wait! What? Are you all right Ness? I'm so sorry Nessie. I'm so sorry…"

I grabbed Ness in my arms and squeezed her lightly.

She pushed me back and grabbed my face, " Jake, I remember. I remember everything." Tears swelled in her eyes, as she started to cry. I cried too. We hugged again as we were both crying quietly in each other's arms.

Renesmee remembered everything. She knew I was the Jacob who cared for her always. She knew I would never leave her. We didn't say one word. We held each other in our arms. I could hold her for a lifetime.

No words could describe what just happened.

After a while we both got up and walked back to the motorcycle silently. She put on my helmet and we headed off. I could tell neither of us would know what to say to Bella and Edward, but we had to say something.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note:

ITS NOVEMBER 16th!

HEY GUYS! SO BREAKING DAWN PART 2 OPENS TODAY! I couldn't go to the midnight premier, but I'm going tonight and I'm literally dying of excitement. In honor of the movie, I'll have a chapter and a short story up tomorrow and more next week! If you've seen Breaking Dawn Part 2 how was it? I heard they completely changed the ending? Well I'll post soon! Also, thanks to everyone who's reviewing and favoring! It means a lot!


	12. Chapter 11: The Story

**A/N and Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Finally the chapter is up, and Breaking Dawn Part 2 is out! I will not ruin the ending for anyone, you'll just have to go see it. I think it was a fantastic ending to the series. I loved seeing Renesmee in the movie! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, favoring, following, and reading! It means so much. This is just a short chapter, but please review. Thank you and enjoy! I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 11**

It took us a while to get home. Jake and I couldn't think about anything but what just happened. It was a lot to take in. How would we tell Edward and Bella was our biggest problem at the moment. I mean we couldn't just walk up to them and say, "I remember everything that's happened and I was tortured when I was taken by the Volturi." It wasn't that easy.

We reached the driveway to the house and Emmett and Alice came outside when they heard our car. Jake parked and I ran to greet them. I could tell in Alice's face that she knew something was wrong, but Emmett looked as absolutely clueless as ever.

"How was your romantic day with Jacob? Any action Jake?" Emmett joked.

Jake and I stole an awkward glance and I turned back towards Emmett, "Ugh. Emmett. Just no."

"We need to talk Nessie. Now." Alice grabbed my wrist and started to lead me towards the Forrest, but I pulled out of her grip and walked the other way.

"Not now Alice. This is something everyone needs to hear. I'm tired of the drama and lies. We all need to talk, and I need to be there."

Alice agreed and we walked into the house. Jacob knew what we needed to do, so he was waiting in the house with the rest of the family gathered. Everyone was there, except for Edward.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's on some errands apparently. He should be back shortly, and if not I'm sure he'll figure everything out in no time." Jacob replied.

"Okay. Thanks Jake. So the reason I've gathered you all here today is that we need to talk. Today while Jake and I were out we both found out a few things. Well, I remembered. I remembered everything," the family looked surprised, but kept listening, " I remember Jacob, and you all, and my time with the Volturi. It's blurry, but it's there."

Emmett stood up suddenly, "What ever happened Renesmee, I'll rip the heads off of those filthy vampires and-"

Rosalie cut him off and pulled him back down, "Emmett, so would I, but we must let her finish. Go on Renesmee."

"I remember that late night when the Aro came and took me to Italy and he locked me up in a cold cell underneath the castle. It was dark and unpleasant, and the things he did. He wanted to test me, to experiment on what I could handle. He tested how strong my skin was, and how hard my bones were. He saw how long I could last without good or food. But the worst thing he did was test my blood. Late one night when I was little a member of the guard came to my cell and knocked me out by hitting a hammer to my head and I was carried off to a dark room with a table in the middle." I winced at the thought, " Aro would take my blood and drink it. He found out that my blood had healing powers. To any mortal or immortal my blood would cure anything. Aro took my blood is mass quantities and it made me feel so weak sometimes that I couldn't even open my eyes and it hurt to breath. He would take my blood almost every week, or when I was 'bad'. I was in that cell for three years, after a while Aro brainwashed me into forgetting about you and everything about me. One day, when I knew I wouldn't be alive much longer, I woke up in a totally different space. I was rescued. The Denali Coven found me and stole me back to their house and took care of me, and taught me. They thought you gave me to Aro so they never told me about you or told you that they had me. After a while they knew I had to go on my own so they let me get a home when I was fully aged. I can't take any more lies, or pain. I'm telling you this because I want it over. I want the memories out and the stress and guilt gone. I want revenge that will never come. I know pain and I know hurt. I just want it gone."

The whole room was silent for about a tenth of a second until Alice came up and took me into her arms. I tried to keep my tears in but all my emotions were flowing out. There was so much pain, anger, and sadness built up in me that needed to be let out. I looked at Jacob who was also crying and went into his arms. Everyone ended up hugging me. Having all this love around me made me feel so amazing. There was no more pain and sadness, I had a family who loved me more than anything and would do anything for me.

We talked for a while together, until it got late and I went upstairs to bed. I took a quick shower and when I got back to my room I saw Jake in my bed.

"What are you doing?" I sighed smiling.

"Here to help you sleep. Like I used to every night when you were little."

I smiled again and got in the covers and curled up next to him.

"It's been a long day. Thank you so much for listening and understanding. I love you so much."

"I will always be there for you. I wasn't there for you when you really needed me and I will never forgive myself for that. The least I can do is be here for you now and always. I love you more than my own life Renesmee."

I turned to Jacob and kissed him passionately. My whole body tingled and ticked and my heart skipped a beat. We broke apart and I stared deeply in his eyes until my eyes drooped into a deep sleep.

I awoke with Jakes arms wrapped around my body and him sleeping soundly. I didn't want to wake him up so I stayed still staring at his perfect face and hair. I couldn't get enough of this boy.

I could hear voices downstairs. One of them was Edwards. From all the quiet yelling I could tell Edward had found out about everything.

Jake opened his eyes a while later and saw me staring at him. I looked away so it didn't seem weird and he just chuckled, "We're you staring at me?"

I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, "No I just... Umm...yes." I blushed bright red.

"I love you" Jacob said sweetly.

I ran inside the bathroom smiling like an idiot and got ready.

We went downstairs and Esme had a great breakfast laid out. Blueberry pancakes and everything. Edward came into the room and I prepared myself for the worst. Instead he came up and have me a huge hug. I hugged back joyfully.

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

"Thanks dad." I said back.

Saying dad was very new for me. It made me feel good. Like there was someone there for me.

I ate my delicious breakfast and Edward told us that he had big news, "Yesterday I was gone out doing errands. We all have talked and agreed that you need to get back into things so I signed you up for high school yesterday and-"

"Wait. What?" I stopped him.

"I signed you, Jacob, and Seth up for high school. You start Monday."

"You signed us up for what? How could you do something like this at this time? How could you add another thing to Renesmee's life right now? Have you hearing anything she's said?" Jacobs yelled.

"Yes I have. And we all think its best that Renesmee gets a regular life back so that everything calms down a bit. I talked to Seth and he agrees too."

"High school? I screeched. I hated high school! I went through half of it once and I thought I would never have to go back after these few months ever again. Great, another thing to add to my plate.


End file.
